Magnolia
Magnolia is a city on Earth and is a comic exclusive location. It is home to Kerrianne, Mandawuy, and Djalu. The Winx, and Jason Queen, came here to perform their concert. Mitzi, her friends, Brooke and Stacy, were here on vacation. Society It is unknown what kind of government system Magnolia has but the city is very urbanized; tall glass buildings, plenty of shopping districts and even a large, modern stadium. History There is a wind instrument known as the didgeridoo and dates back to more than 2000 years ago. A tradition and popular instrument, it has been based down through many generations of the Aboriginal Tribe; currently owned by Kerrianne, Mandawuy, and Djalu who formed the Aboriginal Band. According to the three, the instrument is magical and houses the Nature Spirits, Bunyip and Ngalyod. They explain that their ancestors used the instrument to come into harmony with the "vital forces of creation". Should the instrument be played by anyone else other than the descendants of the Aboriginal Tribe, the Nature Spirits will become rebellious and wreck havoc. Comics In Winx Music Tour: The Spirits of Nature, the Winx arrive with Jason Queen as this city will be their current concert location. Jason suggests that the girls learn about the city's culture and tells them about the didgeridoo. The Winx agree that learning the culture will help them make a connection with their audience. Meanwhile, Mitzi, Stacy, and Brooke are out in the shopping district. They are enjoying the sights, weather, shopping, envy from other females while their significant others ogles at them. Mitzi is delighted to have everyone's attention again since the Winx always stole the spotlight back in Gardenia. However, this is soon crushed when Stacy points out the Winx concert poster. Mad, Mitzi rips it off the wall and shreds it to pieces. Her friends calm her down, embarrassed by her outburst. Even though she does not want to, Mitzi calms down and feels tranquil which disgusts her. Stacy and Brooke notice that it is the music and they follow the sound. In a park, a local group known as the Aborignial Soul play their traditional instruments. Stacy and Brooke enjoy the music but Mitzi hatches an idea to beat the Winx at their own game. She plots to steal these musicians' instruments and steal the spotlight from the Winx at their very own concert. The three successfully steal the instruments, pass an audition to be the Winx's opening act like a breeze; they name themselves The Sweet Dreams. In the stadium, backstage, Jason gets the Winx and wants them to meet their opening act - The Sweet Dreams. An unwelcome surprise, Mitzi, Stacy and Brooke mock the girls before going on stage. The girls are in disbelief and even more so when Jason mentions that they had never been heard of until last night. While The Sweet Dreams are onstage performing, Kerrianne, Mandawuy, and Djalu run backstage yelling to stop those three from playing the instruments. They explain that the instruments are magical and belong solely to descendants of the Aboriginal Tribes. Should anyone else besides them play it, the Nature Spirits will be angered and wreak havoc. Stressing the dire situation, they prepare to take it back but it is too late as the spirits appear while The Sweet Dreams are playing. The audience flee and the three only ignorantly blame the Winx. The Winx go into action but their powers are proven to be useless until Bloom realizes something. She takes back the didgeridoo from Mitzi, who has a fit, and gives it back to Djalu, encouraging him to play it. He does and soothes the angered spirits. The Winx then invite the Aborignial Soul to play alongside them and the concert is a blast. But for Mitzi, her punishment is to serve drinks while listening to them play; a total nightmare for her. Trivia *Magnolia gets its name from the Magnolia, which is is type of a flowering plant. *The culture of Magnolia appears to be based on that of Wikipedia:Aboriginal Australians:Aboriginal Australians. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Cities and Towns Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Comics